This invention relates to centrifugal pumps, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved centrifugal pump of the hydraulic sealing type and to a novel and improved electromagnetic actuator mechanism therefor which will effectively seal against leakage behind the expeller region of the pump without any frictional engagement of a seal or gland on any rotating element of the pump.